


Looking for Sappho II

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Français | French, Post-Series, Pre-Series, Season/Series 01
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensemble de drabbles. (Pré-série, saison 1, post-série, canon alternatif)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking for Sappho II

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en réponse à ce [prompt-image](http://sexisnottheenemy.tumblr.com/post/9631928907) pour le [challenge Sex Is Not the Enemy](http://miya-tenaka.livejournal.com/141194.html).
> 
> J'ai été paresseuse : la situation à laquelle Sara et Jane font référence dans cette ficlet se déroule dans [Atypical Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/152383) que j’ai écrit en anglais il y a un bon moment déjà.  
> Le premier [Looking for Sappho](http://archiveofourown.org/works/159741) est un ensemble de drabbles, également écrits en anglais.

_**Veronica Donovan/Lisa Rix** _

Elles n’ont pas besoin de Lincoln. La voix de Lisa a toujours tapé sur les nerfs de Vee – sa voix entre autres choses – mais ce soir, elle éclate d’un rire approbateur quand l’autre femme laisse tomber un « En _aucune_ façon » entendu.

Lisa enroule un bras autour des épaules de Veronica et glisse une main entre ses cuisses pile là où il faut – assez haut pour ne pas laisser de doutes sur ses intentions, assez bas pour ne pas être importune si Vee n’était pas sur la même longueur d’ondes.

Elles sont juste assez éméchées pour abandonner toute inhibition, et pas suffisamment pour faire quelque chose qu’elles regretteront demain. Cette pensée emporte la décision de Veronica ; elle presse la main baladeuse contre elle, sourit distraitement quand Lisa la caresse, puis ne sourit plus, plus du tout, yeux clos et bouche entrouverte...

 

_**Sara Tancredi/Veronica Donovan** _

Elles auraient pu se rencontrer chez des amis communs ou dans une soirée. Médecin, avocate, mêmes cercles. Pour ce que Vee en sait, le docteur Tancredi vit dans le même coin que Michael. Vivait dans le même coin que Michael avant que Michael ne déconne, en tout cas.

Lorsque les conversations feutrées auraient cédé la place à des rires plus bruyants, Vee l’aurait enlacée, mi-amicale mi-provocatrice, et aurait murmuré dans son cou, les lèvres contre son oreille. Peu importe ce qu’elle lui aurait dit, le geste, le ton lui-même aurait été sans équivoque. Elles seraient parties ensemble ou, peut-être même, dans l’impatience du moment, se seraient faufilées dans une chambre vide à l’étage.

Veronica se retourne sur le canapé, dos à l’écran de télé, et tente de se rendormir. Ses pensées n’ont aucun sens, mais c’est à l’avenant du reste de son existence, ces jours-ci.

 

_**Sara Tancredi/Jane Philips** _

Jane a une mauvaise influence sur Sara. C’est en tout cas ce que Sara dit ; prétend. Jane pense que personne n’a besoin d’influencer Sara de quelque façon que ce soit, Sara se débrouille très bien toute seule.

Sara ne répond pas, mais elle éclate de rire. Elle sait à quoi Jane fait allusion avant même que Jane ne la serre contre elle et ne chuchote contre son oreille à propos de cette nuit deux ans plus tôt.

Sara cesse de rire et se détend dans l’étreinte ; fond contre Jane et se liquéfie un tout petit peu. C’était une nuit spéciale. C’était une nuit dont elles n’étaient pas supposées évoquer de nouveau. Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, en particulier avec Jane pressée tout contre son flanc et son souffle lui balayant le cou.

Sara se demande si Michael verrait une deuxième nuit d’un mauvais oeil. Juste Jane et elle, pas pour satisfaire un éventuel fantasme à lui, mais pour combler un désir à elle.

Jane lui rappelle qu’elle est mariée maintenant, et que ce n’était qu’une nuit dans des circonstances particulières, et qu’elles étaient d’accord, ça ne se reproduirait pas.

Son ton raisonnable ne fait que renforcer le désir de Sara.

FIN


End file.
